Talk:Koss
Contesting deletion. This is information that has clearly been confirmed by ArenaNet, as I am sure they saw advance copies of the magazine article. People will be using these names to look them up on GuildWiki. Just use a disclaimer that this information is from PC Gamer instead of deleting. Any mistakes in names or the sort can be corrected with a simple move later on. 69.80.225.11 17:17, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm not saying that the information is incorrect, only that magazines have been frequently wrong in the past. It hasn't been confirmed by ArenaNet - that would take a news/press release on their site confirming the information. There were several supposed features of Factions reported by magazines that never materialized - and even if correct at the time of publication, things can still be changed between now and release. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:29, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Cultural Reference? He reminds me of Mr. T. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 15:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Drakes on a Plain :::pop culture, maybe... aka Snakes On A Plane. Skills Don't the heroes have access to every skill you have unlocked? The note says "all Prophecies and core," but my heroes have all core, Prophecies, Factions, and any Nightfall skills I've unlocked. --Fyren 20:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Methinks they have access to all skills you've unlocked. Since thats how mine are acting. However I have no way of knowing whether or not this is true because I have everything unlocked. (T/ ) 20:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::My Koss didn't have very many skills. I agree that what happens is that the heroes (perhaps only in the preview) have all of the skills you have unlocked, since that appears to be the case with my monk and ranger heroes. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Koss has the most awesome dialog lines ever Examples (from memory): :"I am like a wild beast unchained!" <-in bed? LOL :"I think my name would make a great warcry. 'Koss!' What do you think?" <-um...no, it wouldn't? — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :"Tell your ancestors you were defeated by Koss!" :"Remember my name when you meet the gods. Tell them Koss sent you!" ::(Point, he likes his name. A lot.) --Valentein 18:29, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::At least make more sense then Claude line. "Tell Grenth that Sergio send you."—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:08, 4 October 2006 (CDT) He seems to me like Lukas, such a braggart. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Runar Funtime ( ) }. :Actually, the braggart in NF is Sogolon. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:47, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Before anyone says otherwise, he is NOT related to Aeson because he has a similar dialog line. 84.9.237.104 17:35, 14 July 2007 (CDT) hero using Can you use heroes in prophecies and factions ??? or pvp --- Selu 15:13, 4 october 2006 (CDT) :Yes, but you need Nightfall to recruit them. The main hero article has been updated to reflect this. -- Gordon Ecker 22:19, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Obtaining with non-Elonians Since travelling to Elona from Tyria or Cantha places you in Kamadan, has anyone found out how to recruit Koss with non-Elonians? I tried to backtrack, and while I could get to the starting point of the intro quest, I could not get the quest nor get to the mini starting mission. --Thervold 11:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Never mind, I really should have tried going forward instead of backward. --Thervold 11:39, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Weight? "a two-hundred-and-fifty-pound fighting machine." Lol, someone needs to exercise more.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:37, 27 October 2006 (CDT) It's clearly muscle.The Hobo 17:08, 17 January 2007 (CST) Minor spoiler, question: after the Consulate Docks Where does one find him? : Do the quests --Curse You 01:02, 29 October 2006 (CST) Last name I did the quest The Young Lady Vanishes and Koss says during the dialogue at the corsairs "Ailonseh? Gods, , that's no fiance. That's my sister!". Does it say anywhere else that he is a Dejarin? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:15, 7 November 2006 (CST) :I noticed that today, myself! I don't believe it says anywhere - nowhere I've seen anyway. JellyFish72 21:55, 8 November 2006 (CST) ::Koss is the son of Dejarin, the "Estate" quests make it absolutely clear. However, it's true that he's never actually referred to by that surname, at least to the point I've played. Arshay Duskbrow 23:37, 8 November 2006 (CST) :::http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/8702/kossdejarinpw4.jpg during The Young Lady Vanishes What's with his eye? That's my question, right eye seems to be a bit white, is it blind or somethhing? I don;t know -- Shady 11:03, 29 November 2006 (CST) :The eye is pretty easily seen, but there is also a scar from above his eyebrow to below his eye, suggesting he was slashed across the eye. A corneal laceration could turn the color part of your eye (cornea) white. — Gares 11:50, 29 November 2006 (CST) Skill Usage I've noticed that the hero AI for Koss in general is awful at hammer builds; he doesn't properly build up adrenaline for hammer damage chains, but instead merely uses whatever skills are available, like a button-mashing monkey. He seems better with sword builds. Has anybody tried Axe builds on him, and how decent is he at them? --Eudas 12:13, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Also, perhaps the guildwiki entry for each Hero could go into how well they use various weapons/builds? --Eudas 12:14, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Hero AI are generally poor when it comes to skills with conditional clauses or synergistic skills. The best builds for heroes are skills that work well singly and without any dependence on the order of execution. As for what builds a hero is good for, that is way too broad to document. Given the troubles we're having when it comes to builds, I don't think it's a good idea to venture into hero builds just yet. It'll just generate a lot of activity and we'll see alot of subpar builds and we won't have enough ppl to vet and monitor them. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:37, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::I can vouch for Koss as a good user of Axes. He'll spam Cyclone Axe and Swift Chop liberally, save Distracting Chop for when it's needed, and even use Eviscerate to boot. Cleave works too. I'm not so sure about Hammers since I don't pay much attention when I'm using that build for him...he just goes out and beats things up, I dunno about skill synergy. He's fairly reliable with Earth Shaker, though, I can say that. Don't expect a followup of Crude Swing or Crushing Blow, though... (T/ ) 02:00, 18 February 2007 (CST) Wouldn't that make assassins totally useless? :Zenmai uses dagger combo attacks fine as long as you don't try to give her multiple skills of the same type. Capcom 05:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) new quote The lates idle quote I added for 'The Council is Called' may be just a story independent idle quote. It dosn't seems to fit to that story part. So if anyone get this at another situation, it should be moved. Balwin 13:06, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Koss Koss is a straight savage. Confirm/Deny —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :Deny. You need to mention who said it and when? Or under what conditions. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:57, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::Totally missed the point. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :::Because you totally used the wrong wording. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:11, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::No. :::::Headdesk. The Hobo 01:46, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Wow. Not everything is a quote to put on wiki. He's asking you if you think he's a savage or not xD I'm laughing so hard at you right now Ab. [[User:The Imperialist|'The' Imperialist]] Lolz He says "Hey look, I'm fighting alone!" during the Norn Fighting Tournament. It made me laugh really hard. *gigglesnort* [[User:The Imperialist|'The' Imperialist]] Nam Flashbacks? "We've got to get those sunspears out of there, be careful - there are kournan spotters everywhere" .............during the Luxon convocation... -Sunyavadin 02:07, 2 Sept 2007 (BST) :You've got the primary quest And a Hero Shall Lead Them active. And uh... what's a "Nam Flashback"? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:27, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Flashbacks to the Vietnam War -Ezekiel 04:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia How is he based on Mr T? Because he's black and tough? Well then Goren is also Mr T. As well as Morgahn. Also, i just noticed this, i went to K-OS's myspace, and his Myspace is myspace.com/KOS. Perhaps Koss's name was based on K-OS?--74.114.224.156 16:46, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Dude, scroll up.--Gigathrash 16:54, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Go look again, all it says is "He reminds me of Mr T". And Snakes on a Plane was Samuel L Jackson, not Mr T in case that's the only reference to Mr T you have--Darksyde Never Again 15:12, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I'm sick of all the so called Hebrew references. As an Hebrew speaker, I don't think you need to stretch so far, just like the so called "Vagina" interpretation which is also incorrect. I suggest it to be removed, the fact that Abbadon is a word in Hebrew doesn't mean that every other name in the game is Hebrew related.--Geon Arcan 04:15, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :When was Hebrew brought up?--Darksyde Never Again 09:18, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's in the notes section. He's not responding to your comment he's just adding new talk onto the bottom of the talk page -Ezekiel 10:34, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Wtf? I just saw that. I think that trivia piece is totally unecessary. We might as well add to Dunkoro's page that "Dunk", the first part of his name, is one letter from "drunk", this was probably unintentional.--Darksyde Never Again 16:51, 15 September 2007 (CDT) norn fighting tournament when you beat him in the tournament he says "i never prepare for defeat because i know when it comes ill still look good" In Enter the Dragon with Bruce Lee the fighter with an afro says almost the same thing Size ...was he always this small? A F K When 21:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : He's been a short stuff since I first added him to the team in March or so. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::He's big enough where it counts. --Macros 06:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::lulz o.O A F K When 17:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Koss made me feel bad During the quest War Preparations: Recruit Training, I was body blocked by the three lvl10 recruits. While trying to get around them (lagged and got stuck between them) Koss said "Player is level 15." ...WTF is that suppose to mean Koss!? I get stuck behind stuff cuz I'm only level 14!? Is that what you're insinuating? Anyway...anyone ever see this before? I found it very odd and a bit strage that "below level 15" is in [ ].